


Secret Solace

by c62



Category: Fatal Fury, King of Fighters
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-28
Updated: 2017-12-28
Packaged: 2019-02-23 04:32:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13182432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/c62/pseuds/c62
Summary: There was freedom in living together far away from the dangers that hurt him in the past, there was freedom in loving her.





	Secret Solace

**Author's Note:**

> Julia is a mysterious character that appears in the Geese in the Dark manga, and despite all the time spent in searching for more info regarding who she really is I can't be certain about it. She is even listed as Julia Sorimachi in some websites so that made me think she is the sister of Yamazaki's dead boss (lol she could also be his wife but nah I like to think she is his sister)
> 
> In the manga she is seen together with Yamazaki and they seem to be in some sort of relationship but by the time the manga takes place Yamazaki is the mean asshole from Fatal Fury 3. This short one shot takes place like, 7 or more years before that. Since I go for the Julia being Sorimachi's (younger) sister, I also picture her as being older than Ryuji. 
> 
> I feel like I always write long notes! But I want to be as clear as possible. Hope you like it!

The little kid was now a grown up and Julia asked herself why or when had he started to be so bitter, so angry. What's wrong, life was good now. There wasn't any danger, South Town was a nice place.

Julia never tried to ask him more than what he'd like to answer anyway. And he never tried to open up to her, to confide in the person that now lived with him, that loved him. 

"Want to go out, uh?" 

"Pard-?"

"I said" he breathed in and tried to sound softer, "want to go out? Dinner? Something?" 

Such things proved that Ryuji was just like any other man and that his bitterness depended on whether there was sunny or cloudy outside, like most people. He, as many of his kind, was a man that felt powerful and entitled to do things just because he had money and was decent looking. 

But he was also a troubled soul, a man that was now so broken he could never be fixed, whose heart could have belonged to her… if someone hadn't taken it away before she showed up. 

"I'm feeling like eating some….uh, beef" Julia said as she got to her feet and went to pick her jacket sounding as cheerful as she could, "and cake."

"Short, fruit, chocolate, which cake?" Yamazaki got up and looked at her while moving his hands, urging her to choose. Julia had a sweet tooth and he remembered it. That was good.

"Chocolate, beef deserves a nice dessert" 

"Chocolate, of course, it was always chocolate" He turned his back to her and walked towards the door.

Not this again, she thought to herself.

Julia rushed to him and held his free hand tightly, he didn't say anything when he looked at her. His face had that weird frown that she couldn't quite tell if it meant he was annoyed, sad, or that if he wanted to kill her. "It's okay if we don't go, we don't have to if you don't feel like it"

"Aren't you nice? Aren't you the nicest, the smartest? Julia… aren't you?" He smiled brightly and cigarette stained teeth looked creepier than ever. He let go and closed the door with a slam, the whole apartment trembling with the woman who didn't know what to do. "I love that cute brain of yours, Julia" 

She didn't say anything.

"Woah, I wish things had been like this" Yamazaki walked back and sat on the big couch, emptying his pockets for some cigarettes. So calm yet so desperately lost. "Damn, the smartest" he blew the smoke in a relieved sigh. A smart lover, someone who'd listen to what he had to say, someone who'd understand how he felt. He liked that, having everything under control, and Julia helped a lot with it, they were good together. He was the guide and she needed guidance, or maybe it was the other way round, he didn't care much. Julia wouldn't hop on a train on the way to certain death. She'd trust him, she'd trust him on anything.

Men, bosses, criminals. All in one, they had been so stupid. They had been dead for so long. But this woman was alive and her body so warm when she sat next to him. Memories that were so hard to remember disappeared with frustrating ease, and glories of the past couldn't compare to living in such mundane setting with Julia. 

It was even easy to say that he loved her.


End file.
